


senseless

by ffreckles



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Riding, Teasing, Tour, noel is soft because i said so, or whatever u want it to be its vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffreckles/pseuds/ffreckles
Summary: noel tries to ignore the way cody looks at him, he really does. he tries to push away how having cody’s hand around his waist makes him feel, or the way cody leans into him and giggles when they’re standing in the elevator. he doesn’t want it to affect him, but it does, and damn it he’s so close to giving in.
Relationships: Cody Ko & Noel Miller, Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	senseless

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy its been a while sorry lol  
> the beggining of this was in my notes for months so i decided i might as well finish it  
> hope it as worth the wait :p  
> shoutout my writing buddies eris, meghan and sarah. i love yall
> 
> ALSO i dont actually ship the boys! this is purely for fun pls respect their relationships and dont send this type of shit to them lol thank u <3

as they exit the crowded, noisy bar noel can barely hear himself think over the ringing in his ears. his head is buzzing from the little bit of alcohol in his system and the man next to him can barely keep up. 

“which way is the hotel?” cody jumbles his words, stumbling closer to noel as he hiccups. 

“here,” noel places his hand on cody’s back in an attempt to stabilize him, “it’s just a block down that way,” he points to their left, raising his eyebrows at cody to question whether he’s in the right state to walk that far. 

cody’s only response is a cheery, “okay, let’s  _ gooo _ ,” as he wraps his hand around noel to keep his balance, swaying as they begin walking.

noel tries to ignore the way cody looks at him, he really does. he tries to push away how having cody’s hand around his waist makes him feel, or the way cody leans into him and giggles when they’re standing in the elevator. he doesn’t want it to affect him, but it does, and damn it he’s so close to giving in. 

by the time they get to the door of their hotel room cody can stand on his own, but he keeps his hands on noel anyway. 

noel goes to grab his room key, struggling under the weight and attention of the other man. 

“wait, i’ll get it,” cody perks up, snaking his hand from the small of noel’s back to the back pocket of his jeans. 

noel holds his breath. 

cody slides his arm out from behind noel, still leaning into him as he hands him the key, smirking, “here you go, big guy."

noel doesn’t respond, he simply snatches the key and opens the door as quickly as he can. as they slip into the room cody separates himself from noel, muttering, “gotta piss,” before ducking into the bathroom. so that leaves noel alone with his thoughts. not ideal. 

he steps in further, kicking his shoes off and making his way to the first of two beds. he sits on it, back leaning against the headrest as he tilts his head up to stare at ceiling. 

he definitely doesn’t think about cody’s hand on his ass, lightly squeezing through the fabric of his jeans as he fiddled around for the thin piece of plastic, or how proud of himself cody seemed after doing so. he doesn’t think about how cody’s hands would feel all over him, stroking and squeezing and-

“noel, you good man?”

he jolts back to reality, looking to the source of the sound. cody’s sitting on the side of the bed, right below noel’s feet, head turned to look at him.

“you look like you’re thinking a lot.”

noel’s breath shutters, unable to form any sort of response because the way cody is looking at him right now is just that fucking surreal.

“what’re you thinking about?”

noel still doesn’t respond, he merely watches as cody stands up from the edge of the bed and walks towards him. 

cody doesn’t speak either, he simply lifts himself onto the bed and swings his leg around noel’s waist to straddle him.

for a moment they don’t say a thing, they just take it all in. cody refuses to make eye contact, opting to stare at noel’s chest instead. his hair looks neater than it did when they first entered the room, and noel wonders if that’s on purpose.

cody places his palm against noel’s cheek, moving his gaze to noel’s lips and breaking the silence, “hi.”

“hey.”

when their lips touch, noel’s stomach flips. 

it starts out soft, innocent even, but soon their light breathing turns into desperate whimpers and groans as they roll into each other, hands wandering to waists and thighs and up shirts. 

he tastes like vodka cranberries and smells like warmth, and noel wants to pinch himself. he’s also really fucking horny.

but even if this is in fact real, cody isn’t exactly in a good place to judge whether he’s okay with it. noel is desperate, but he can feel himself start to panic. cody pulls away for air, staring directly into noel’s eyes with a newfound confidence and starting before noel can even think of what to say,

“let me ride you.”

noel sighs, “cody, you’re drunk-“

“noel, please,” cody pants, peppering kisses to the side of his mouth, “i need you.”

“i don’t want you to regret this.“

“i’ve needed you since the first time i heard your voice.”

something in noel stirs, heart in his throat, “are you sure?”

cody pulls away again, looking into noel’s eyes and exhaling, “yes, please.”

noel brings his hand up to cup cody’s jaw, running his thumb across his cheek and softly smiling before slowly leaning in to kiss him again.

cody whines into noel’s mouth as he tugs at the hem of his shirt, pulling back for a moment to take his own off. noel follows suit, and as soon as his face is visible again cody leans down towards it. he whispers against noel’s lips, 

“it’s starting to wear off a bit anyway, i wanna savor my liquid courage while i still have it.”

noel hums as their lips connect again, smiling into the kiss and squeezing cody’s thigh. 

cody moves his hands down to fiddle with the button of noel’s jeans, tugging a bit at the fabric as noel does the same. after quite a bit of maneuvering around each other, they manage to get into nothing but their boxers. they can feel each other more than ever through the thin layers of fabric, desperately grinding into the pleasure as they each attempt to figure out the other’s rhythm. noel mumbles between kisses, 

“i wanna see you finger yourself on top of me.”

“that can be arranged.”

they both chuckle as cody shuffles around to take his boxers off, throwing them across the bed and looking at noel as his cheeks flush. 

noel pulls him closer, kissing his cheek, “you’re so beautiful,” he trails his lips to cody’s jaw, working his way down to his neck. cody sighs,

“don’t leave any marks, ah~”

noel hums against his skin, eagerly searching for cody’s sensitive spots. cody tips his head back further, taking hold of noel’s warm hand resting on his thigh. he guides it, slowly, to rest on his ass before using his own hand to spread himself open. noel places his other hand at the back of cody’s neck, continuing to kiss and nip at the soft skin. cody slides a finger to rest over his hole, breath stopping at the sensation.

he pants, “do you...have lube..?”

noel hesitantly pulls his lips from the other’s skin, voice deep and gravely, impatient. 

“yeah, suitcase, across the-“

“too far,” cody whines, head turning back down to look at noel, “i don’t wanna get up.”

noel looks him in the eyes, swallowing his breath. he’s desperate, they both are, and the look in cody’s eyes is begging him not to stop. 

“here, just...”

noel’s hand snakes around the younger’s waist to grabs his wrist before guiding him to touch his lips with the tips of his fingers. cody smirks as he takes charge, opening his mouth to lick at his fingers a bit before taking them in. he’s sucking and giggling and the over exaggerated noises he’s making are filthy. noel is mesmerized, his grip on cody’s wrist loosening as he focuses more and more on the movements of cody’s lips. cody smirks again. he pulls his fingers out with a pop, bringing his hand back to his ass and pushing the first finger in. 

noel’s lips are on his neck again and everything in his brain is going haywire. the little noises and short breaths he lets out as he works himself up are driving noel wild, squeezing his ass and leading cody to insert another finger with a whimper.

once he’s got three fingers in him he’s desperate, whining, “fuck, i’m ready,” he reluctantly slips his fingers out and moves to toy with the waistline of noel’s boxers, “i need you, now.”

cody lifts himself up from noel’s lap a bit so he can slip his boxers off, not taking a moments notice before sitting himself back down and grabbing a hold of noel’s cock to position it at his entrance. it’s unexpected, and the sensation alone makes noel gasp. he’s been decently hard for what feels like forever at this point, and even the smallest of touches feel like heaven on earth. he’s so distracted by his euphoria that he almost doesn’t notice when cody starts to push the tip in. almost. 

cody lets out a whine and noel lets out something between a moan and a groan. they’re both breathing heavily, and as they look back to each other’s eyes it causes them to laugh. part of it is at themselves for being so worked up, and rest is just out of disbelief that this is actually happening. 

“you good?”

noel nods, “yeah, you?”

before cody can answer, he’s pushing the rest of noel inside of him. he gasps, falling forward as he bottoms out. the tip of noel’s cock is resting directly on his prostate, and he feels like he can’t breathe. 

“fuck, i-“ he can barely speak, mind jumbling as his entire body fills with warmth and pleasure. noel’s other hand rests on his chest, and he can feel just how fast cody’s heart is beating. 

“are you okay?” noel questions, stroking cody’s thigh with his thumb. the action along with the feeling of noel’s dick twitching inside of him causes cody to roll his hips down involuntarily, mouth falling open as he leans forward to press his forehead against noel’s shoulder, letting out a silent, choked out sound. 

noel lifts his hand from cody’s thigh to cup his cheek, attempting to bring him back to earth, “cody, talk to me.”

“it’s so- it’s too- i can’t-“

noel’s brow furrows with concern, “do you need to stop?”

“no, it’s just so much,” he gulps, “can’t do it myself- just,” cody looks up to meet noel’s gaze, panting, “fuck me, please.”

how could he say no to that?

by some feat of strength he didn’t know he had, noel manages to flip them both over without pulling a muscle. now he can see all of cody perfectly, laid out just for him. 

his hair is messy, some of it resting on the pillow beneath him and some of it sticking to his forehead even from the minimal amount of sweat there. both of his hands rest by either side of his head on the pillow, body sprawled out and just asking for it. 

“noel, please.”

he shakes himself out of his trance, “sorry, you’re just so….” 

he runs his hand along cody's hip before bringing it down to readjust himself at the brunette’s entrance. just as he starts to push in again cody gasps, and he finishes his thought,

“you look so good like this.”

he pushes all the way in and cody bites his lip,

trying to hold back as much as he can out of respect for the neighboring hotel guests. noel squeezes his thigh, moving around a bit more and changing his angle. 

“i wanna hear you baby, let it out.”

cody moans, motivating noel to pick up the pace. any restraint cody had left in him is now gone as noel begins to brush against his prostate again. 

“ah, ah, fuck!”

“breathe, baby. breathe.”

“harder, please.”

“you sure?”

“yes, god, yes.”

noel indulges, and all cody can do is lose his mind even further. he claws at the sheets beneath him and arches his back, body still craving more and more. soon enough noel is pounding into him, grunting and moaning, fucking him absolutely senseless. cody’s not even aware of the kinds of noises he’s making anymore, neither does he have the capacity to care, but he’s certainly aware of how amazing all of this feels. 

cody’s arms wrap around noel’s back and pull him closer, pressing their chests together. he digs his nails into the man’s shoulder blades as their hot and heavy breath tangles. noel presses a tiny peck to the corner of cody’s mouth, which somehow makes his cheeks redder than they already are. cody’s moans get more whiny and desperate with each thrust, and to noel it’s the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard. 

“you take me so well baby, shit.”

“feels so good, don’t stop.”

“wasn’t planning on it.”

cody snorts, smiling and smacking noel on the arm lightly, “you can’t make me laugh right now, that’s not fair.”

noel pulls his head back to watch cody’s face, eyebrows knotted and bottom lip between his teeth as noel continues to fuck into him lightly. 

“not fair?”

his hair is a mess, pupils dilated, chest flushed as he lets out a whiny sigh, slipping back into his fucked out mental state soon enough, “mhm.”

“you’re cute.”

noel picks back up, fucking him even harder than before. the smile on cody’s face quickly dissipates as his jaw falls slack, letting out a series of moans and cries, nails digging into the flesh of noel’s hips. 

“i’m so close, noel please, fuck…”

“yeah?”

“yeah,” eyes half-lidded, he looks up at noel and whines, “please…”

noel smirks before snaking his hand down between their bodies and slowly, painfully slowly, wraps his hand around cody’s cock. the younger bucks his hips up into it, desperately chasing any possible friction. after a moment noel decides that enough is enough, and he starts moving his hand. 

“then come for me, cody.”

the next thing that comes out of cody’s mouth is a series of gasps, moans caught in his throat as his entire body begins to tingle. noel times his strokes with his thrusts, and he’s suprised at just how good he is at making cody fall apart.

“oh fuck- ooh fuck, noel!”

his eyes roll back and his body arches again, vocal and high pitched and oh so gorgeous. the sight reminds noel just how close he is too, but he slows down at the risk of hurting cody. he begins to pull out, but cody grabs his hips again to keep him from stopping, panting between words, 

“keep..going..cum..inside me...”

noel’s eyes widen.

“you’re joking, right?”

“no, noel, please,” his eyes flutter and soon enough they’ve locked vision. clearly dead serious but still shy about it, despite what they’ve already been through tonight, he continues, “don’t want it to end, i wanna feel you fill me up.”

and just like that a switch is flipped in noel’s brain. 

the thought alone makes his stomach heat up as he pushes back in, reveling in the broken little noise that comes from cody’s parted lips. he presses his body onto cody’s, burying his face into the his shoulder and he starts to pound into him again like there’s no tomorrow. cody’s nails are scratching at his back but he doesn’t care, he almost likes the pain, and even as it gets worse everything already feels too good to even think about stopping. 

time stands still. he’s moaning and groaning, his movements sporadic because he can hardly even tell where his body is at this point. with one final moan into cody’s ear, his body shakes, and suddenly he’s on another fucking planet. the warm hands on his back are the only thing keeping him grounded, working himself through his orgasm as the man underneath him squirms. 

in a split second he’s back to reality, breathing heavy and warn out. cody runs his fingers along the lines he’s made on noel’s back, wincing at the feeling of him pulling out. noel leans down weakly to press a kiss to his forehead, and then flops over to lay next to cody. 

“holy…”

“fuck.”

they both laugh, hands on their stomaches as their already sore abs start to hurt even more. 

“was that real?”

noel smiles as he sighs, “i don’t think so.”

they laugh again. they figure there’s no point in trying to preserve their energy now, it’s already been drained. 

“so are we-"

a finger presses to his lips, lazy and barely there, “shhhh, less talking, more sleeping.”

noel giggles again, taking cody’s wrist and moving his hand back down to rest on the pillows. he closes his eyes and soon feels himself drifting away too. the concern can wait till morning, for now he’d rather keep this memory good and fall asleep to the sound of his best friend, maybe more, breathing peacefully by his side. 

**Author's Note:**

> im bad at endings, the sequel


End file.
